


Drag Him Sweetie

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drag, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Ohm - Freeform, Other, drag queen ohm, forgive me if theres still a he/him in there, i changed all of toby's pronouns five minutes before posting this, its, its carried over from discord so shrug, johns a good room mate, mild homophobia, okay, some alchohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: It started with an impulse buy.





	Drag Him Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> some notes  
> -i changed toby's pronouns five minutes before posting so forgive me if there's a he/him in there  
> -because its carried over from discord, its ** for italics and ~~ for crossed out. sorry if it doesn't translate over to ao3

It had started with an impulse buy.

  
Ohm's hands shook as he grabbed at the grey sweater dress he saw in the Kohl's window, his breath coming in labored as he felt the soft material between his fingers.   
He hid it among his other purchases, a few hoodies and collared shirts, face turning bright red when the cashier rang it up.

  
"For your girlfriend?" The woman had asked, a bright smile on her lips. All Ohm could do was nod, muttering some lie about an anniversary present. "Aw, how sweet."   
He bought tights next and some razors from Target just a few weeks later, thankful or the self checkout registers because *god*, he was still embarrassed about buying these things for himself.

  
Makeup came two days later, his hands itching for highlighter and eyeliner as he watched Nikki tutorials on youtube. He bought far too much makeup- unsure of his foundation color or anything of the sort, but getting the box a few days later had made his heart soar.

****

The shoes had been a bit of a problem, having to buy the correct size for himself but not having a self-checkout. The lady had been quiet through the purchase, the blocky neon *Black Suede Heels* blaring to anyone who looked their way what he was buying. His face flushed the entire time, but the cashier’s soft smile and “Enjoy your purchase.” had him stumbling from the store feeling marginally relieved. 

  
And now, here he was, standing in his bedroom, hearing his roommate John listen to TV as he examined himself in the mirror. The gray dress hung off him nicely, hugging all the right parts. It was still soft to the touch, knit material covering his tight-clad legs.

****

Shaving his legs had certainly been a new experience, a vast difference from shaving his face- but the end result was... nice. Better than nice- buttery soft legs that just felt *right* when the tights shifted, and Ohm was downright giddy.  
Until his bedroom door opened.

  
"Ohm have you seen the remote? I've been watching wheel of fortune for an hour now and I want to die-" 

  
Ohm froze, his hands still on his thighs where he had been smoothing out the dress just seconds before. His face went red as a tomato, tears immediately welling in pretty green eyes. He had expected John to be *disgusted*, or mean or to laugh at him-   
But the blonde just smiled, cocking his brow as he asked, "Hey, can I fix your eyeliner? It's a little crooked brother."

****

Ohm blinked, the pressing feeling of tears still scratching at his eyes as John waited patiently, foot tapping on the hardwood. 

  
“I- what?” Ohm finally managed to squeak out, hands fisting his pretty dress. 

  
“Your eyeliner. Great color on you dude, but you’ve got a crooked line,” John crossed the room, ignoring Ohm tensing up as he pressed his nail on Ohm’s eyelid. “Here. So, can I fix it?”

  
Ohm blinked, feeling John’s nail scrape against his skin. “Um. Sure?”

****

John hurried off to the bathroom, coming back with *Burt's Bees* makeup wipes. He sat Ohm down on the edge of his bed and gently wiped the black smudged wing away until it was gone, waiting for the skin to dry before he reapplied the eyeliner- using the eyeliner that was discarded on Ohm's desktop. 

  
"I've got a nice purple-grey lipstick I think would go great with the dress, can I go get it?"

  
Another nod, Ohm having to blink rapidly to 1. not cry and 2. keep from ruining his now perfect eye makeup.   
Two minutes later and John was carefully applying the soft creme stick to his lips, his touch so gentle and his eyes holding not even a trace of judgement.

****

Ohm kept his upper half still for John, but his hands were fidgeting, pulling at his dress and moving his bedsheets around until John pulled away, evaluating him. 

  
“Hell yeah, brother! Look at you.”

  
Ohm shakily stood, eyes still itchy and dry as he moved in front of his mirror. He looked... nice. Pretty. Exactly like how the image in his head had appeared, all soft lines and pretty colors.   
John leaned back on his bed, hand splayed out to balance himself as he took in his own handiwork.

****

“Dude. You look fuckin’ *sick*.”

****

Ohm laughed- a happy, bright sound bubbling up from his lips. He twirled around, watching the grey skirt flare up like it was straight out of a movie, and the nervous tears in his eyes suddenly spilled against blush-covered cheeks, now happy tears.

  
"Ohm? You look fuckin *beautiful*, man." 

  
He had a lapful of roommate a second later, Ryan sobbing out "Thank you"s as he hugged John to death, his laughter breathless between sobs. 

  
"Anytime- I mean it."

****

Ohm pulled away a bit later, makeup thankfully not ruined. He still blinked rapidly though, just in case, and John inched his hand towards his pocket and phone.

  
“Mind if I take a picture? Smiity’s gonna love this.”

  
Ohm froze, green eyes wavering with sudden doubt at his roommate’s words. “Will... will he laugh at me?”

****

"I really hope he doesn't, since I do this three nights a week." John's answer had Ohm's head spinning, pretty eyes wide with confusion.

  
"Um...?"

  
"I do drag, Ohm. I thought you knew?"

  
"Erm..." More confusion, and memories hit Ohm suddenly like a train- John with his makeup, the numerous heeled shoes he owned, the long hair that was styled 7 days out of the week, the not-so-masculine underwear that got mixed into his laundry sometimes.   
Huh.   
Maybe he hadn't noticed.

  
"I-I guess I didn't realize..."

  
"No worries, dude."

****

Ohm hunched over, fingers tapping at his heels before he brought his thumb to his mouth and bit at that nail nervously. “I don’t know if I want anyone to know. *You* weren’t even supposed to know.”

  
“But would you look at that, I made your life better, like I always do.” John lazily played with his popsocket, grinning at the glare Ohm quickly shot him. “Simple answer. Photo to Smiity? Yay or nay?”

****

“Nay.” 

****

“I’m going to go look for the remote again. Let me know if you want help with a new look.” A flashed peace sign, a wink, and John was breezing out into the living room again, leaving Ohm giddy on his bed.   
Maybe he should impulse buy more.

****

After that encounter- that one, small act of kindness, Ohm found himself opening up to his roommate more and more, learning tricks of the trade, going shopping together. Ryan was *astounded* by how confident John was- both in and out of his full garb. He wore blue eyeshadow like he was ripped straight from an 80s magazine, shopped in the women's section and wasn't shy when asking an employee if they had a larger size.

  
Most of the time, especially with female employees, nobody gave a *shit*. The makeup women at Sephora were especially helpful with getting Ohm with a proper foundation that wouldn't irritate his skin, and he nearly cried at how patient these women were with him.   
There were a few bumps, there always would be, but John seemed to know exactly the right absurd thing to say to get any bigot to back off- as if he had perfected this craft in all of his years of doing drag. 

  
Ohm found out that John did drag shows at a cute little bar on the east side of the city, but that he also just went out in drag to regular places and had fun with it. He was introduced to one of John's good friends Toby, who was also in the scene, and borrowed a few outfits from the perky character from time to time.

****

“Ohm. C’mon. Just one show?” John pleaded to his roommate, eyeliner and lipstick already in hand. Ohm shook his head fervently. 

  
“No, Johnny Five, no. I’m not comfortable doing shows yet.”

  
“They’ll eat you up there; besides, the owner is friendly and is always happy to meet new people.”

  
“John, drop it.”

  
“At least *come*, so you can see what it’s like? Both no and _full_ homo.”

  
Ohm bit his lip at that, gripping the back of the chair he was standing against with his nails. There was no real reason not to go except for his own fears, which John had doused over and over again. 

  
“...Fine. I’ll go.” He swore under his breath, shaking his head. “And I’ll do a show, if I get to do it with you.”

****

John did a cute little dance, shimmying his shoulders in Ohm's direction, which got the man laughing along with him.

  
"Listen, I'll even let you pick out the song!" John seemed ecstatic at the idea, and it was really heartwarming to see.

  
"Yeah, yeah, didn't need to sweeten the pot but I'll take it." 

  
Toby would be coming over later with outfits and shoes galore, and would be helping Ohm with his *wig* too.   
He had finally caved and bought something simple- blonde and curly, more Marilyn Monroe curly- soft and subtle, just how he liked it.

****

“Is anyone else coming with?” Ohm asked, finally sitting down and letting all the tension start to melt into excitement. He was finally doing what he wanted, and he was *terrified*.

  
“Uh, Smiity always comes to watch and he might bring some of Toby’s friends, but I’m not sure about any of ours.”

  
Ohm nodded distractedly, eyes glued to the green nail polish on the table. “How soon till Toby gets here?”

  
“Half an hour?”

****

"Should we start on makeup?" 

  
"Probably- I'll do you first, since Toby'll probably already be dolled up when they get here, like the diva that they are." 

  
Ohm happily agreed, knowing that John could make him look less like himself than Ohm ever could, and dutifully sat down on the bathroom countertop, letting John poke and prod his face with brushes and powder alike.   
It did only take Toby about 30 minutes to get there, and just as John said they *were* dolled up- pink from head to toe, a bright grin on rose-painted lips.

  
"What's up sluts I'm here and I'm queer!"   
"I regret giving you a key."

****

“Well, hindsight is a bitch.” Toby patted John’s cheek, cooing at Ohm’s makeup. “Ryan, you look great!”

  
“Really? Haven’t seen it yet. I told John to go subtle.”

  
“He’s done fantastic.” Toby pressed a kiss to John’s cheek, and Ohm smirked at the light flush that spread across his friend’s cheek.

****

"Alright bitch, let's get you dolled up." Toby seemed to be filled with determination, and hauled Ohm up from his seat- bringing him eagerly towards the suitcase filled with clothes and dresses galore, holding up various garments to Ohm's sweatpant-and-sweatshirt clad body until they honed in on a sultry Jessica Rabbit inspired dress.

  
"Toby *no*." 

  
"Toby ***yes***."

****

“Toby, I wanted *subtle*.” Ohm pleaded as Tony hung the dress off their arm. 

  
“This is subtle, compared to what everyone else is going to be wearing!” Toby covered their eyes, careful not to smudge their pink makeup as they tossed two cups at Ohm. “Get dressed. John, you better not be peeking.”

  
The man rolls his eyes but closes them, and Ohm sighs in defeat, quickly slipping out of his comfortable outfit.

****

He has to squeeze into the outfit but it's *worth it* when he takes a look in the mirror, the natural curves of his body accentuated by how the dress hangs, making his legs and hips appear far more feminine than they actually are.   
He looks *good*, and John even whistles at him when Ohm's situated.

****

"Okay. Not as bad as I thought." Ohm brings his painted nail up to his mouth, about to bite on it before Toby swats his hand away.

  
"Hey! No ruining your look before we even get there."

  
Ohm sighs but removes his hand from his mouth, sliding his feet into the heels he's worn into. He gets a wolf-whistle from John and glares because he *knows* the words that are going to come out of his mouth-

  
"3 inch heels and I'm still taller than you, brother."

  
"You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

****

"Never." 

  
They all laugh, and John quickly gets dolled up before they all head out, Toby's bright pink car already waiting on the curb, parallel parked *horrendously* but Toby ignores them as they clamor into the driver's seat- Ohm calling shotgun, John laying down in the backseat as he takes a hit from his juul.   
It fills the car with the sweet scent of strawberry lemonade, and it's oddly soothing to Ohm.

Toby is prodding their lips with their tongue as they swerves through traffic: it's a Friday night, so the 15 minute drive John told Ohm about takes half an hour. But they get there safely and with minimal damage to their outfits. John's lipstick is slightly smudged from where he vaped, but a quick swipe of Toby's finger has it gone and Toby turning to Ohm with a quick gasp, placing a painted hand on his shoulder.

  
"Ryan! We didn't even think of a stage name for you!"

****

"Oh- um. I-" Ohm was drawing a blank, painted eyes wide as he tried to think of something, *anything*, and his saving grace came once again in the form of John, whose chuckle filled the whole car.

  
"Well, you *are* dressed like Jessica Rabbit-"

****

"No. Absolutely not." Ohm giggles, covering his lips with his hand as he snorts at the idea of walking on a stage to *that*. "Well, maybe. I do like the bunny theme."  
"Of course you do." John grumbled, much to Toby's confusion.   
"What am I missing?"   
John gestures wildly at Ohm, pale eyes narrowed in mock anger. "This man is *obsessed* with rabbits. Ob. Sessed. He has a onesie and a hot chocolate mug."   
"Oh, hush." Ohm says, rolling his eyes

"Bunny it is! We'll get you a playboy outfit and everything-"  
"*Toby*," Ohm whines, no malice in his voice as he covers his hands, ignoring the sounds of his friends laughing as well as the radio clicking off.   
He guessed it was time.   
Ohm had seen this club before but had never been in it, but John had talked about it often. It was an LGBTQ safe haven, and a lot of drag performances and karaoke nights went on during the weeknights and weekends. The place seemed nice, well lit with bright colors and security at the front.   
John and Toby led the way, being regulars and performers, and Ohm led in behind them, feeling a lot less shy when he entered through the door and into the bar itself- already filled with kind faces and colorful clothes.   
Two men stood behind the bar in matching "Bartender outfits", meaning collared shirts, dark jeans and suspenders. John and Toby immediately got waves from the two.   
"Hi Luke, hi Jack."

"Hey guys. Is this your friend y'all were talking about?" 'Luke' leans over the counter, smiling warmly at Ohm. He's got a slight southern twang to his voice and holds his hand out for Ohm to shake. Ohm gladly takes it, smiling nervously at the much taller bartender.  
"Yep! This is Bunny." John slaps a hand on Ohm's back, and the newest drag queen presses into John's touch when Luke peers through the subtle layers of makeup.   
"You look familiar- do we go to the same gym, Bunny."

Ohm freezes, unsure of *what* to say- but John shoots the man a look- and Luke must have read it well, because he leans back and holds his hands up in mock-surrender.  
"I get it, identities don't leave the bar- don't worry, Bunny. It's a safe space."

Ohm nods, a little thrown off his rhythm but Toby claps a hand on his back, "Let's set you up with Evan. John said you get to choose your song, right?"  
"Yeah." Ohm nods one last time at Luke, smiling softly before he starts to walk with John and Toby, colored lights traveling over his body as he travels to the speaker booth, where a handsome man is sitting bored on his phone. He looks up with a smile, however, when he hears the three approach.

"Queens, lovely to see you again." The man is charming, and Ohm is quickly introduced the DJ- who goes by Evan or Vanoss, whichever one they prefer. John and Toby shove him up to the edge of the booth and, even with the heels, Ohm has to stand on his tiptoes to get close enough for Evan to hear him.  
John and Toby laugh behind him, but Ryan just flips them both off.

"Sure thing." Evan winks at him after he's told him his song, spinning in his chair to click at his computer. "Toby, I assume you'll want it to be a surprise as always?"  
"You know me so well." Toby simpers, and Ohm basks in the light hearted laughs of the people around him. His terror has melted down into excitement, but he can feel a hard shell of nerves creep at the edges of it.   
John gasps and gives a hurried goodbye to Vanoss, who lazily waves them off as John drags Ohm over to a table where a very familiar pair of 3D glasses are sitting.

Smitty blends in well to the multicolor surroundings, and his grin is blinding when he spots John and Toby, waving eagerly. There are two others at the table that also blend into the eccentric group of characters gathered in the bar, the tallest of all of them wearing a multicolored hoodie with rainbow hair to match, while the shortest had on a medieval-esque helmet.   
"What's up pussies? It's nice to see an actual pretty face among you two today." The helmeted one pointed at Ohm, his voice oddly chipper and kind of soothing.

"Fuck off, Swagger." John laughs, leaning on the man's helmeted head. Toby swoops in and presses a kiss of the rainbow man, who pretend swoons. "This is Bunny, he's walking with me."  
Smiity grins up at his two friends, taking a small sip of milk. "You two look nice."   
It's true. Ohm had been admiring himself earlier, but John certainly doesn't look bad. His bleached hair is done up in a plait, eyes coated in rose gold shimmer that catches the light. And his dress, while not Ohm's style, is certainly gorgeous, long black sleeves and a flowy skirt.   
"Well, Bunny, pleasure to meet you." Rainbow toasts his glass to him before knocking it back. "I'm Fitz."

"Don't let him fool you, he might act like a nice guy-" Toby starts, interrupted by Fitz slapping a hand over his mouth.  
"But I *am* a nice guy-"   
"He's a lil bitch, ignore him." Swagger waves them both off, rolling his eyes (not like anyone could see) before he turned back to John and Ohm, while Fitz and Toby argued like children. "You guys gonna get a drink before the show starts?"   
"Liquid courage does sound nice." Ohm mumbles, more to himself than to John.

"I'm taking that as a *yes*." John laughs, linking his arm with Ohm's. He gives a quick goodbye to Fitz and Swagger, Toby waving them off and Smiity cackling at the group of idiots.  
"You doing okay? No cold feet?" John checks in with Ohm, and Bunny shakes his head.   
"No. Just want a quick shot of self-confidence."

They walk up to the bar, heels clicking on hard flooring. Ohm is pretty thankful that they get the other cute bartender and not Luke this time- while he trusted the man's words it still made him a bit uneasy that he was recognized even with the makeup on.  
"Howdy fellas," Jack turns to them after wiping out a glass in true stereotypical bartender fashion, and leans against the bar top when they approach, smile bright and tone inviting. Ohm thought he looked vaguely familiar, but shook off the feeling. "What can I get ye guys?"   
"Husband not coming in tonight?" John asks, only to get a head shake from Jack's end, green hair flopping into his face.   
"Nah, he's got a shift tonight, doing more important work than I am."

"Well, you're making Bunny feel welcome, so I say that's pretty fuckin' important." John drums his fingernails on the counter, looking up at the tap menu.  
"Bunny here is a sweet tooth, so set him up, will you?"   
"Gladly." Jack turns around, pulling a bucket of something from under the counter and setting it to the side before taking a glass and starting to pour.   
The liquid is clear, but Jack adds in a little of another alcohol that makes it almost as pink as Toby's dress. He opens the bucket, and Ohm's mouth waters as he sees the supply of cotton candy, which Jack spears with a gag plastic sword and sticks it the glass.   
The Irishman slides it over the counter with a wink. "Enjoy, Bunny. Yer gonna do fantastic."

He manages to mumble a thank you before he gently takes the drink with manicured nails, eterly bringing the candy drink up to his lips. He can barely even taste the alcohol in it- and he knows that either the drink is very weak or very strong.  
He doesn't really care either way as he downs it, dark lipstick leaving a pretty imprint of his lips on the glass.   
"Alright, slow down there tiger."

"Fuck you." He grumbles at John, setting the glass back down on the table. Jack swipes it away. John sighs but smiles, placing his hand on his back and steering him not towards their table, but a curtained doorway that Ohm would guess is backstage. A security guard nods them through with a "Hi, Kryoz."  
"Hey Brian." John winks before patting Ohm on the arm. "This is Bunny. I'm trusting you to help me look after him."

"Anything fer a pretty face," Brian winks, but it's more playful than flirtatious (well, everything out of Brian's mouth is usually flirtatious), "If ye need anyting or if anyone is making ye uncomfortable just tell me, alright? As much as we try t'keep this a safe space there's always a few rotten apples that have to spoil it fer the bunch."   
Ohm nods, and he feels a lot better knowing that there's a nice staff that work here (a lot of them Irish, it seemed, but he wasn't complaining).   
He and John head further into the backstage area, where a few queens are finishing makeup or fixing outfit malfunctions.

John waves at a few of them, who smile brightly at him as he walks to an open seat, sitting Ohm down.  
"So, do you know how shows work?" John whispers into his ear, pulling a small purse out of god knows where and leaning in to fix some small blemish of eyeshadow.   
"I think so." Ohm whispers back. He's a little intimidated by the other queens in the room. There's a lanky queen who's *tall*, almost as tall as Tyler, long black hair cascading over an emerald green dress. They catch Ohm's gaze in their mirror and wave, making Ohm snap his attention back to John.

"Nogla, are you scaring off my prodigy?!" John rounds on the man with obviously fake anger, and it's a little disorienting to hear such a pretty looking guy have such a deep laugh- but Nogla apparently has one, and turns from the mirror to face the two, smile wide as he chuckled.  
"If anyone's doin' the scarin it's you, Kryoz."

John sticks his tongue out, not even looking to touch up Ohm's mascara as he talks to Nogla.  
"Find any new boutiques?"   
"Nah, had t'make my own dress fer tonight." Nogla brings up his arm, and Ohm marvels at the attached sleeve that brings the dress up with him. In other circumstances, he would call it a ballgown, but the short length proves it is not that.   
"Shame. Ever since Sunkissed closed down I've been without a good pair of heels." John scowls down at his boots.   
"Who's yer friend?" Nogla asks, and Ohm can definitely hear the Irish lilt of his voice bleeding through.   
"Nogla, this is Bunny. Bunny, meet Daithi de Nogla, the ultimate pain in my ass and Brian’s date for tonight."

"Th'best kind." Nogla saunters over, tripping a bit in the heels that just make the man even *taller*. Ohm is pulled in for a hug when Ohm's mascara is all set and done, and Ohm has no other choice but to hug back- this queen is far too sweet for him to handle.

"Yer new, aren't ye?" Nogla pats him on the cheek, tossing his hair over his shoulder. Ohm nods, a little speechless as he takes in the big smile Nogla is giving him.  
"Yer gonna do fine." Nogla winks at John before walking back to his seat, waving at Ohm.   
Ohm stays quiet until John is finished with his makeup.

"Alright, kid, we're on in five-"  
"I think I'm older than you?" Ohm manages to ask, but it's ignored by John as he puts one last pin in his hair- doing a little twirl, the chiffon material breezing around him with the motion.   
"As I was saying- we're on in five, are you ready to rock this, bitch?"   
All Ohm can do is nod- far too out of his comfort zone to be as pumped as the man in front of him is but *god*, is he excited too. Not having to hide who he wants to be... It's already liberating, just being *in* the bar dressed how he wants to be.   
He and John head out onto stage just a few minutes later, heels thunking loudly on the stage floor in time with the beat.   
Ohm isn't ready, but he's going to do his best.

He follows John's lead in walking out on stage, circling around each other. The beginning of their song is playing, one Ohm knows by heart by how many times he's danced alone in their kitchen.  
"Hit me with your best shot." He mutters under his breath, keeping in time with the song. They're there for a underglorified fashion show, and he shows off, making sure to take long steps that show off the slit on his dress.

Ohm is genuinely surprised by a few things;  
1\. The cheers- they keep getting endless praise and whoops, and not all from Smitty and their table either   
2\. John can do a split, *full split*. He's lived with John for two years, and he's never seen the man stretch for the remote- let alone do anything like *that*   
3\. Heels hurt to do anything in, but *damn* if he doesn't feel sexy and confident in them.   
He and John dance around each other, twirling and posing rather dramatically at some parts of the song. It's *fun*, and Ryan feels liberated almost- like he's in his own skin for once, dancing with too much lipstick on but he doesn't have a care in the world.   
The song ends far too quickly for his liking and the crowd erupts in cheers again- loud and bright like fireworks.

John grabs Ohm's hand with a bright smile, red lips split by white teeth. Ohm smiles back at him, and his eyes catch on a face in the audience, and blood rushes through his ears.  
Tyler is sitting at one of the tables, looking somewhat entertained by the queens. That's not who bothers him, he's seen Tyler in weirder places (don't ask.)   
No, it's *Anthony*, smiling bright and clapping for the two on stage, a happy face and bright, warm brown eyes that make Ohm's knees weak.   
He didn't even know Anthony came to these sort of things. Why he's there is beyond his understanding, but he feels a tug on his hand and follows John back into backstage, where he's pulled into a hug.   
"Bunny, you did *amazing*!" John gushes, and Ohm weakly smiles. He's never seen John this excited. He's never seen Anthony in this part of his life.

It's a bit dizzying- from the makeup and the dancing, to the pain in the soles of his feet, to the odd clenching in his heart.  
He's not sure how to feel- anxious and elated all at once, his hands shaky and still smiling- though it's still small, but John doesn't seem to notice as he's swept up into another big hug, the taller man lifting him just enough so his heels dangle above the ground.   
"*John!* Put me down!"

"It's *Kryoz*, thank you very much." John laughs, but sets his roommate down with a glint in his eyes. "Okay, our job now is to walk back out there and smile. Beeline for Smit, don't stop to talk to people."  
Ohm nods, curls hanging in his face. He has a brief moment where he thinks about telling John he saw two of their closest friends, but decides against it. He'll let the night go on with everyone staying happy.   
They walk out with a quick wave at Nogla, who's walking out on stage.

John thankfully takes lead- grabbing his hand in his own, nearly dragging him through the overwhelming sea of people. They even *pass by* both Tyler and Anthony- who don't seem to notice their presence (Ohm's very glad suddenly that there are too many people in the crowded bar- if puts distance between him and his ~~crush~~ best friend). A bewildered Ohm is sat in between Swagger and Fitz, his eyes wide, still panting from the dancing.

“Dude.” Swagger holds his hand up for a high-five, which Ohm gladly gives. “This is your first time? You looked like a seasoned veteran.”  
Ohm shrugs, glancing over Fritz’s shoulder to see his friends cheering on Nogla, who pops a hip and walks backstage.   
“Toby’s next, aren’t they?” Fitz asks eagerly, and every eye flicks to John, who flushes under the attention.   
“How would I know?”   
“Cause you have a massive fucking crush on them.” Smiity says, chugging the rest of his milk. John scowls but doesn’t deny it.   
“Yeah, they’re coming out.”   
“Congrats. Do they know we accept them?” Swagger jokes, rapping his knuckles on his helmet.

Despite it being the 30th time that Swagger's made that joke since they've known him, Smitty and Fitz still laugh- and maybe they were laughing more at John's rampant blush that isn't just rouge, but they laugh regardless, though the sound is nearly drowned out by the cheers and whistles still ringing through the bar.   
Ohm finds its easy to laugh along with him- moods lighthearted and jokes a bit dark, but it's much easier to focus on that then the familiar silhouettes of his two close friends, who're sitting close by.   
He thinks he needs another drink- another 7.

“And next up, we have... Toby on the Tele!” Evan announces to his booth. Their table lets out a laugh as some familiar video game music starts playing, Toby walking out in their hurricane of pink.   
“Fitz, please record this.” John whispers, because Toby is currently on stage dancing to *Death by Glamour* and even Ohm can tell he’s in love.   
It makes his mouth go a bit sour, so he pats Swagger on the shoulder. “Gonna go get a drink.”   
“Bring us back some?” Swagger asks, and Ohm shrugs.   
“Why not?”   
He clicks across the hard floor, trying not to look in Anthony and Tyler’s direction as he dances his fingers across the dark wood of the bar.   
“Hey!” Jack’s voice is a welcome distraction. “Told ya ye’d do great.”

"I- thank you." It's hard to take the compliment to hard but he does his best, and he plops down onto one of the few empty bar seats with a little sigh escaping painted lips. "Our table wants another round- I'm not sure what everyone's drinking but-"  
"I got it," Jack's interruption is polite, and he sends another blinding white grin Ohm's way before he turns to grab a few glasses. "Those idiots are in here more often than not, if I don't know their drink orders by now I'm doin a shitty job."   
The comment makes Ohm laugh, and the two have a bit of small talk while Jack starts making the 6 drinks his pretty blue eyes warm and friendly. It's a good distraction from his problem across the room, so he asks Jack questions in hopes to avoid talking about himself.

“How long you been working here?”  
“Two years, coming up.” Jack flips a bottle in his hand, cracking the lid off with the edge of the bar. “Make good tips, people here are generous. How long ye been doing drag?”   
“About a month? Wanted to do it for longer. You mentioned a husband?”   
“Mhm. Married for six months, never been happier.” Jack tosses an ice cube into the final cup, making what Ohm assumes is his drink. “Brock sometimes comes in t’help bartend.”

"Brock?"  
It couldn't be his Brock, right.?   
"Yeah, Brock Barrus-Mcloughlin. Sweet guy, firefighter. Absolute cinnamon roll."   
Oh. It could be his Brock-   
And all of a sudden he remembers a wedding, their wedding the fucking *wedding* he was a part of! He was one of Brock's groomsmen for fucks sake, how could he forget one of his best friends husbands?!   
Well, that night was kind of fuzzy- he and Jiggly, sans dates, had split a bottle of champagne and sat a bit aways from the reception, talking and laughing the night away as the champagne bottle got more and more empty.   
It was a nice night.   
Ohm's an idiot.

But apparently Jack is just as big of an idiot as him, because he keeps making his drink until they’re served on a tray, Ohm’s mouth dropped into a small ‘o’.  
“Bunny?” Jack questions when the queen doesn’t move, just staring at Jack. “You good?”   
Ohm groans and lowers his head to the bar in shame. “We’re both idiots.”   
“...pardon me?”   
Face still in the bar, Ohm lifts a finger to point at himself. “Hi. It’s Ohm.”

Silence.  
Silence.   
Silence.   
"*Ooooohhh!*" And Jack manages to bark out a laugh, loud and infectious- he has to set down the bottle he was holding so he could properly laugh, nearly doubled over with giggles.   
He bounced right back up though, still snickering, and put the last bit of garnish on the drinks.   
"Well! Nice t'see ye again- I'm terrible wit' faces, ye can ask Brockasaurus Rex- or maybe that just means yer makeup is killer!"   
"Thanks?"   
"Don't worry, yer secret's safe wit' me."

Ohm releases the breath he’s been holding, dress starting to slip down his sides. He unconsciously tugs it up before grabbing onto the edge of the serving tray. “Thanks. I... I really appreciate that.”  
Jack salutes him. “Not sure how out ye are to everyone, but if yer interested, Tyler should be around here somewhere. Invited him after he complained he was bored.”

"I...'ll just stick with John tonight- but thank you, Jack."  
" 'course!"   
Ohm holds the tray to his chest, the plastic edge digging in ever so slightly against his tummy, and Jack gives him one last piece of advice before he heads off to the table.   
"Brock'll be comin' by later, he'll definitely recognize you- I'll let ya know if I see me hubby comin'."   
He feels a little better when he sits down next to John, Toby already having come back- happy to see two bright pink cocktails on the tray.

“Aw yeah.” Swagger grumbles, grabbing at the glass with a straw. Ohm watches as he slides the straw under the helmet and shakes his head in confusion. 

John and Toby have some weird friends.   
“A toast?” Toby proclaims, and Swagger stops drinking.   
“For what?”   
“Congrats to Bunny on his first performance?” John offers, winking at Ohm.   
“Damn, Kryoz, way to be cheesy.”   
“Fuck off, Fitz.”   
But they still raise their glasses, much to Ohm’s embarrassment and clink them together.   
“To Bunny!”   
“I hate you guys.” Ohm grumbles.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur- drinks making his head fuzzy, laughter making his chest hurt in the best way. Ohm had a really good time with them all last night, and definitely planned to do it with John again- maybe not *this* week but the week after.   
John only drank his one drink and was DD, getting him and Toby back safe to their apartment- thankfully, they didn't run into Anthony and Tyler- and if John had seen them, he didn't say anything.   
Agreeing to go to breakfast with Anthony, Tyler, and Brock the next morning was a big mistake- especially when he fell asleep in his makeup, and woke up just when he was supposed to be getting to the diner.

Luckily Burt’s Bees makeup wipes are a lifesaver, and he brings in two to the shower with him, cursing the entire time as he scrubs at caked on creme and colors.   
John is still asleep as he barrels from the apartment. He’s so incredibly lucky the diner is a 10 minute walk, meaning a 5 minute run, and he arrives, feeling like he maybe shouldn’t have taken a shower.   
Anthony is the first one to stop his as he enters the diner, raising an eyebrow at Ohm’s clean-shaven face.   
“Hey buddy, sleep in a bit?”

"I slept too well," Ohm says- and thankfully it's not an unusual thing, his alarm clock getting forgotten or not set at all. He slides into the empty side of the booth, Tyler and Anthony occupying the other side. Brock hasn't arrived yet, but that's also not out of the ordinary- hence the infamous nickname they gave him; "Early bird".   
Tyler is chugging coffee like a madman when Ohm sits down, his baby blues dry and tired.   
Tyler is not a morning person- and judging by his reactions a few hours ago, he's not a night person either.   
Or an afternoon person.

The waitress comes by and Ohm orders himself a hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream. The girl smiles at him and walks away right as the doorbell jingles and a familiar mohawk walks in.   
“Sorry.” Brock says breathlessly as he slides into the booth. “Got distracted.” 

Ohm’s eyes trail up the thicker scarf Brock is wearing, and the hint of a bruise he can see above it.  
“Got distracted?” Ohm questions innocently, graciously accepting the mug from the waitress. Brock glares half-heartedly at him.

"Leave me alone, it's too early for this." He grumbles, snagging Anthony's coffee and taking a sip before he passes it back. Anthony takes the mug back seamlessly, like they do every time they come here.  
"Why did you agree to come to breakfast? You got off of work at like, 3 am right?"   
But Brock just shrugs, flipping through the menu even though they've all been here a million times before.   
"Yeah, but I like breakfast with you guys."   
"Sap," Tyler coughs, the exhaustion fading into mischief as the caffeine starts to hit. Ohm kicks him hard under the table, turning back to Brock with a cheeky grin.   
"I think it's sweet."

“Sap.” Tyler says again, rubbing at his shin. “I want pancakes. Anyone wanna share?”  
A few squabbles later and some bruised legs, it’s decided. Ohm and Anthony are to share a plate of French toast sticks, Tyler’s going to have chocolate chip pancakes, and Brock is going to have an omelet.   
“So how was you doofus’s week?” Tyler yawns, blinking the last of his sleep from tired eyes.   
“Mm. People are stupid and don’t know how to react in emergencies.” Brock grumbles into Anthony’s coffee cup. They’ve officially reached Rant™ time, and Ohm can see Tyler ready to let loose a stream of filth after Early Bird is done.   
But Ohm’s green eyes catch on Anthony, smiling to himself as he looks into his coffee cup. The morning light is streaming through the greasy window, lighting up brown eyes in a different way from the previous night.

He must have been staring for a while, because he snaps back into reality halfway through Tyler's seething rambling, the man's arms moving wildly as he describes the shit show that was his week. One of those arms nearly hits Anthony, who just laughs the concerned glances both Ohm and Brock send his way. Apparently Panda knows where to sit to avoid Tyler's onslaught, because he's never hit once during the entire time.   
Their food comes out quickly, it always does, ans Brock politely order some food to go for his husband as the others start to dig in, Anthony and Ohm reaching eagerly for the cinnamon sugar french toast sticks that sit pretty in the middle of the table.   
Their hands meet, touch briefly as they go for the same stick. It feels different, it always feel different when their hands touch.   
"Did you let John do your nails again, Ohm? They look really nice."

Ohm freezes. His mind swoops into overtime, thinking up a drastic scene where he was found out, where they hated him, where he no longer had these breakfasts to look forward to, where he had a life without Jiggly.   
Except he saw Anthony and Tyler there. And Brock is married to the bartender.   
He coughs awkwardly, knowing he let the silence go on for too long. “Yeah, he bought a new color and wanted to see what it looked like without messing up his own color.”   
Perfect recovery. He wants to slam his face into the table.   
“That’s nice of you to let him.” Brock says through a mouthful of egg. He snatches a piece of crisp bacon off Tyler’s plate, letting the tall man steal some of his hash browns. “Do you let him give you makeovers too?”   
“No.” Ohm snatches a French toast stick and shoves it into his mouth, in a hurry to get the conversation off of him.   
“Speaking of makeovers.” Anthony pulls out his phone. “Got some cool pictures last night.”

"Oh lemme see!" Brock leans over the table a bot, his broad shoulders blocking Ohm's view entirely of Anthony's screen. "I didn't get to see any of the performers cause work, Jacky said they were all good though."   
"That they were," Anthony slides the phone across the table so both men can see, Brock's grin a sharp contrast to Ohm's sudden paled expression.   
It's *him*- hard to recognize from the blurry photo and dark lighting, but Ohm knows the dress too well, and keeps his composure calm and collected as Brock flips through the photos.   
"We need to get you a new camera lens, Anthony."   
"I blame the lighting."   
"I blame the cracked lens you never got fixed." Tyler pipes in, playing idly with a straw wrapped that's balled up in the tabletop.   
"*I'm* not paying those bastards at apple 80 dollars for a new camera lens!"   
Thank god it's second nature for him and Brock to say, "Android" anytime apple comes into conversation, and this time is no different.

Anthony and Tyler roll their eyes.   
“Peasants.”   
“Have fun serving the overlords.” Ohm shakily takes the phone when it’s offered to him, scrolling through the photos. He frowns when he reaches the end and scrolls back through, realizing something.   
“Did you only take photos of this one?”   
Anthony flushes bright red and snatches his phone back, Ohm savoring the brush of Panda’s fingers against his own. “They were a good performer.”   
“Anthony’s got a crush!” Brock gasps, and Tyler snorts.   
“He refuses to shut up about *Bunny* the entire way home.”   
Ohm ignores the blush on his cheek and realizes he’s supposed to have no clue what they’re talking about.   
“Where was this?” He takes the final French toast stick and splits it with Panda.   
“It’s the bar where Jack works.” Brock explains. “They have drag shows all the time.”

"Oh, I've never been." It sounds so stale and robotic coming out of his mouth, but it seems Anthony is too enamoured in looking the photos over again, a shy smile creeping up on his lips. Ohm chews his half and watches the giddiness ooze out of Anthony's pores- and god, the last time he had been this ecstatic was when Tyler and Brock bought him Pokémon decks that *both* had shiny's in them.

He feels a light kick on his heel and looks at Tyler, who slides a napkin across the table silently, glaring at Brock to keep quiet.   
*ur staring again* There’s a sad Homer, head swollen as it cries.   
He feels a little like the Homer as he rips the napkin in half, glaring at his two friends.   
He’s never told them he has a crush on Panda, but he hasn’t exactly kept it a secret either. And seeing him fawn over the other Ohm makes him feel slightly sick. Like he wants to warn Anthony...   
well, he’s not sure if what. But it still makes his breakfast settle heavily in his stomach.   
“Same time next week? 8?” Tyler asks, nodding as they all stand up to leave. “Great. Anthony, see you at 8. Ohm, see you at 8:10, and Brock, see you at 8:15.”

They walk out together to the parking lot, despite Ohm being the only one to walk there. He's offered a ride from both Anthony and Brock but he politely declines- it's actually a pretty nice day out. He watches as Brock heads into his car, takeout on the front seat, and laughs when he yells, "Nobody set their houses on fire please!" as he drives away.   
Tyler flips him off as he leaves, but there's a smile on his face as he does so.   
Watching Anthony drive off hurt him more than it should have.

He trudged back to his apartment, stopping to take photos of flowers or the sky, and gets home in 15 minutes.   
John is awake, judging by the tv being on and the sound of a shower going. Ohm kicks off his shoes and tumbles onto the couch with a groan, sticking his face into his pillow.   
When he hears the water shut off, he sighs but doesn’t move, knowing John would able to tell if something was wrong with him immediately even if he did.

They both ad their own breakfast routines- so Ohm knows John's getting ready to go out, but this time he knows who he's going out with at least. He hears his roommate walk from the bathroom out into the hallway, and a muffled, "Sup dude?" greets him.   
He peeks a green eye open, snorting at the sight of unkempt John- wet hair unbrushed and toothbrush stuck in his mouth.   
Ohm waves, because it's polite, and his face makes contact with the pillow once more.   
"Hey, you free friday night? I'm doing another show, and the bar wants you to perform again."

Ohm opens his mouth, maybe to reject, maybe to accept, but his tired brain can’t keep up with him, still tied to the image of Anthony looking through his phone with that small, beautiful smile, and he closes his mouth.   
“Ohm?” John prompts, and Ohm sighs, sitting up.   
“The bar wants me again?”   
“Hell yeah.”   
He draws his knees to his chest, snuggling the pillow like a lifeline. “Yeah. I’m willing.”

"Willing or able?" He takes the toothbrush out of his mouth, pointing it at Ohm as if to point out his bullshit, multi colored eyes tinged with concern. "If you were uncomfortable you don't have to do it again."  
"Nonono, I guess it was just a bad choice of words. I-I want to... but-"   
"But...?"   
"Erm. There were- I think I saw-"   
"Our friends? Yeah, I saw."

Ohm groans. “Do they know you do drag?”  
“No, but I wouldn’t be against telling them.” John speaks through a mouthful of toothpaste, wandering over to the kitchen sink to spit it out. “Why? They didn’t recognize us and now one of them is madly in love with one of us?”   
Ohm stays quiet. John’s expression morphs from neutral to shocked to gleeful.   
“Oh my god, no way. Who? You have to tell me everything.”

"Don't you have to get to breakfast-"   
"I don't count the Taco Bell parking lot as breakfast, but go off." The toothbrush is haphazardly put away, and John hurries over the short distance to their living room.   
"It's not Jack- or at least I hope it's not Jack. It could be Tyler but I think he's gotta crush on the DJ, and that just leaves-"   
"*John*-"   
"*YOU AND ANTHONY?! FUCK YEAH!*"   
John was acting far too much like an overbearing parent for his liking. Ohm's burning face gets covered by his hands, and he lets out a muffled shriek.   
"*Jo-honnnnn-*"   
"I'm setting you both up it's final."   
"He likes my drag persona not me."   
"Hey Ohm?"   
He moves his fingers so he can peer through the slats in his hands.   
"Yeah?"   
"You're the same person, *idiot* "

“Obviously not.” Ohm smacks John with his pillow. “Since Anthony is only crushing on Bunny.”  
“Minor details. I’m still setting you up.”   
“Then I’m setting you up with Toby.” A low jab, but successful if the blush on John’s face is anything to go by.   
“I don’t- we aren’t- why does everyone think I have a crush on them?”   
“Because you do.”   
“I hate you.”   
“Go to breakfast.” Ohm pats his roommate on the shoulder gently. “And thank you for bringing me last night.”

"Yeah yeah yeah-" The pat from Ohm turns into a push, and shorter man leading him towards the door, a grin on his face.   
"Go-"   
"I'm *going*,"   
"Have fun with your date!" He says it in a sing song voice, and John can't help but laugh.   
"Oh fuccoff-"   
"Bye!"

He gets a glimpse of John flipping him off before he shuts the door, laughing at the small weight that’s lifted from his chest.   
He slumps back to the couch, peeking his head up at his phone and sighing when he realizes Anthony, out of all people, is texting him.   
*Jigglesworth: hey ohmie my homie*   
*Jigglesworth: I know we just saw each other like half an hour ago but do u wanna hang out today?*   
*Jigglesworth: I’m bored*

He bites at his painted nails without thinking, quickly spitting out the chipped polish when the bitterness hits his tongue. The phone in one hand he types back, heart beating wildly in his chest.  
*Ohmzone: Sure, I don't work today : D*   
Another pause, and he must type and re-write the next message about a million times before he settles on:   
*Ohmzone: I still have my season passes to the zoo   
Ohmzone: wanna look at some pandas, panda?*

*Jigglesworth: Ohm marry me right now*  
*Ohmzone: gladly. meet at my place in 30?*   
*Jigglesworth: fuck yeah*   
Ohm closes his phone after he sends another emoticon, eyes closing painfully.   
He’s going to make today enjoyable, even if he has to wring the universe by the neck.

Anthony is over far too quickly for Ohm to have enough time to get ready (well, he's already dressed and showered but by ready he means panic). The man shows up with his panda beanie on, and Ohm has *no choice* but to wear his bunny-eared hoodie to avoid getting upstaged.  
They end up looking like a bunch of dorks when they arrive at the Zoo, having spent the whole car ride laughing and singing along to the radio (despite Ohm's nerves, he can't help but be happy around Anthony- even if he stupidly feels like he's lying to the guy).

He flashes the passes at the employee, pays the discount price, and they’re off at the first exhibit, Anthony dragging Ohm to the edge of the mountain goat exhibit.   
They ooh and aww like children as they weave through the beginning exhibits, Anthony gripping Ohm’s hand tightly the entire time.

It's common knowledge to Ohm that Anthony's not a big fan of crowds- but if you didn't know the man you could have never guessed. Anthony was bright and cheerful, loud and brash but he could get... overwhelmed with too many people.  
Which is why Ohm's so confused as to why Anthony was at the bar last night.   
He *wants* to blame in on Smitty, but it's hard to think with the heat of the sun boring down on them- making the usually cool day just a bit unbearable as they walk around the decently sized zoo.   
His vision starts to go fuzzy, white speckles covering his view like snow and sand.

He tries to ignore it but that never works, just turning animals and people into fuzzy blobs of color that he can’t really appreciate like Anthony is next to him.   
Anthony is fuzzy too, black and white panda hat blending together in the mix of static.   
“Ohm?” Anthony asks, and the man realizes he’s been staring at a grizzly bear for the past minute. “You good, buddy?”   
Ohm taps his eyelid and that’s enough for Anthony, dragging his friend to a shaded bench, hovering worriedly.

Ohm stares blankly ahead, always hard to shake the dust from his vision. Sometimes it doesn't go away for hours, sometimes minutes- but he doesn't really know how long he's been sitting on the bench, green eyes unfocused.   
Anthony disappears for a moment, and a minute later there's a cool and overpriced water bottle at his lips, one of the ones with the fun tops.   
"I need you to drink some water, okay Ryan?"   
*Ryan*, Anthony never calls him by his first name unless he's really worried- and Ohm doesn't blame him, he probably looks like a zombie at the moment.

He takes the bottle and takes a swig, enjoying the cool feel of water sliding down his throat. He guzzles the entire thing, putting the static blue and green bottle between his legs. The cool plastic soaks through his jeans, Anthony still gripping his hand.   
“Better?”   
“Better.” Ohm rasps. “Sorry. It always creeps up on me.”   
“Don’t apologize.” Anthony leans his head on Ohm’s shoulder. The older man freezes up, unsure of what to do. “Seriously, don’t apologize.”   
“Okay.” Ohm quietly says. They rest in the shade for a bit, Anthony slowly dozing off on Ohm’s shoulder.

They sit there for a while- it's nice, and the bench they're sat at his right in front of the bird sanctuary. Thanks to Brock being a huge fucking dork, Ohm can name at least half of the birds there, and points them out to Anthony in a quiet murmur as their colorful feathers become more and more clear, fuzziness fading with each blink.   
It's nice.   
It's *really,* really nice.

And it stays nice, all the way through the rest of the exhibits and back to the car.   
And then it crashes.   
“You wanna come with me to see the drag show next Friday?” Anthony mumbles, sleepy from the heat.

Ohm tenses up immediately, face flushed from more than just exertion. His hands tremble as he puts his hands on Panda's steering wheel, the other too tired to drive.  
"I- um, you really liked that performer you saw, huh?" It was a loaded question, but Ohm couldn't *help* it- how else was he supposed to handle the situation?   
He glanced to the side as he pulled out of the parking spot, eyes locked on Anthony's dark cheeks before they found the road again.   
"I guess, man. I just- they were so pretty and fun, and- I dunno how to explain it without sounding stupid."

“Try. You know I’m not gonna judge.”  
Anthony sighed, pressing his hands to his eyes.   
“Okay. Um. No laughing?”   
“Never.” He makes a right turn and pulls out of the parking lot. He knows what he’s doing is bad, breaking every code of friendship and trust he’s ever built, but he can’t help curiosity.   
“I don’t even know where to start.” Anthony admits, curling his legs up into the car seat. He pulls nervously on his beanie. “It was just; they came out and the first thing I was their face. Not the dress, or the other queen, but their face. And it was so determined, like they had something to prove.”   
Ohm nods along.

"I- I just admire the fuck out of that, I guess? It must be scary up on stage, god knows I could never do that shit- but they looked so dead set on making the most of it and I-" He stops to pull the beanie over his face, covering both his eyes and his flustered expression. Anthony lets out a muffled scream before the beanie goes back to where it was rightfully perched on his dark hair. "I'm intrigued- I wanna know the person underneath the makeup."  
*You already do, Jiggly. You already do.*

“So? You free next Friday?”  
“I... I think I already have plans with John and Smiity, but I’ll see if I can adjust them. The show sounds fun.” A dull lie.   
The rest of the car ride is Anthony scrolling through his phone, looking at animal photos and telling inappropriate jokes that make Ohm weakly laugh.   
He pulls up to his house and pats Anthony on the shoulder. “Get home safe, okay?”   
“Sure thing, honey.” Anthony simpers, and the both laugh, Ohm’s heart twisting as he leaves again.   
He needs to figure his shit out.

Next Friday came *far* too fast for Ohm- like most events did. He threw himself into his work until he realized just how quickly seven days had gone by until Toby had shown up while Ohm was playing *Friday the 13th* in the living room, all attention focused on the game when Toby had wandered in.  
"John's in the shower," Ohm had said instinctively, hands fumbling on his controller as he tried to do skill checks.   
"I'm not here for John- well, not entirely. Have you even shaved yet? We have like, 2 hours to get ready."   
"... What?"   
"It's Friday, Ryan."

Ohm froze, missing a skill check as he ran count of the days of the week.   
“Fuck.”   
“Go! Go get ready!” Toby cried, shoving him away as he turned off the video game.   
Ohm, wisely, heeded his words, dashing to his room and grabbing his towel before darting back out, passing by a confused and slowly drying John giving Toby a hug.   
“Did you forget?” John asked, but Ohm had already locked himself in the bathroom, not even caring to turn on hot water as he slid into the shower.

He shaved his legs and face quickly, knicking his legs more often than not- and once again he was in a mad scramble to get ready, and *once again* Ohm promised himself that he would have better time management.  
Of course that would never happen, but one could have high hopes.   
He came out of the bathroom in stockings, panties, and a padded bra only- everything in place where it needed to be. Neither of the boys commented as they both started to work on making Ohm into his alter ego, makeup and hairspray galore as they put him into too tight clothes and put lashes on his eyes.   
He couldn't even complain- still too panicked about being later (though Toby kept assuring them that they had plenty of time).   
He missed the text from Anthony while he was getting treated like a barbie doll; a short little message that read,   
*Jigglesworth: Have fun with John! Text me if you need me okay? We'll all be at the club if you need someplace to go*

He smoothed the new dress he was wearing, an alteration of his previous one. Before, it had been Jessica Rabbit, with a tube top style. This one had soft lace sewed to the inside, making a mesh curtain over his collarbones and neck.   
“Okay, lips and we’re good to go.” Toby checked their phone as Ohm shoved his into his dress pocket (bless Toby for knowing basic sewing) without checking it. “And we’re early, too.”   
Ohm chuckled, moving to stand and step into his heels.

He was a little wobbly- despite his various practices around the house, but each time he stepped into the shoes he felt a little more confident and a little more *himself*. He was cautious down the stairs of their apartment, thankful he and John had gotten a separated condo from the rest of the complex, and Toby's car was waiting like it always was in its usual parking spot.

“I get shotgun this time.” John declared, throwing open the passenger door. Ohm shrugged, moving to sit in the backseat. Toby took the wheel, and they pulled out of the parking spot.   
“Thought about our song for tonight?” John asked, turning back to face Ohm. The older man unconsciously chewed at his fingernails, stopping when Toby sent him a glare.   
“Yeah, I think so.”

"You gonna share with the class?"  
"I thought you liked surprises, Toby?"   
The queen in question opened their mouth for a moment before it snapped close with a soft click, painted lips puckered in thought.   
"Fair point," John said from the passenger's seat, cracking the window just enough so he could blow vape into the dark night, his painted nails shining red from the traffic light they were under. Ohm watched the shiny reflection turn green and the car lurched forward, rolling quietly among the other cars.   
The bar was very crowded- more so than usual, but thankfully Toby got to park in the reserved spots by the back of the building, their pink car fitting like a glove between a motorcycle Ohm recognized and a sedan that was unfamiliar.

“Brock’s here.” He muttered to John as they stepped out of the car, snapping the door shut in sync.   
“Well, there go our secret identities.” John grinned broadly. “C’mon, at least we know he’s gonna keep it a secret.”   
“Yeah.” Imagining the tongue-lashing he was sure to receive over a napkin note tomorrow morning, Ohm followed John and Toby in, waving at the security guard out front.   
Inside was packed, colors galore and people attached to them. Even through the mess, however, Ohm could always recognize that pair of 3D glasses and tugged on John’s arm.   
“Smiity, Fitz, and Swagger are over there.” He mumbled, his voice swallowed to the din of music and laughter.

John glanced around, glancing briefly to where his best friend and others sat before they ghosted over to the bar, eyes widening ever so slightly in the light.  
"Well, I think everyone we know is here. Don't freak out-"   
"What do you mean *everyone we know*-"   
John said nothing, but tilted Ohm's chin 78 degrees to the right where- sure enough- there sat about half a dozen familiar heads all lined up at the bar.   
He nearly fainted right then when he saw the unmistakable silhouette of Anthony sandwiched between all of their friends.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Ohm breathed.   
“I said *don’t* panic!” John gripped his arm with sharp nails and lead him and a silent Toby to Smiity’s table, picking at his makeup.   
“Hey!” Their milk-loving friend greeted, a glass of the stuff on the table. “Something wrong?”   
“Ohm’s panicking.” John snuck a look back at the bar. “Fuck, I think *I’m* panicking. For a different reason.”   
Smiity followed John’s line of sight, eyes widening under his glasses. “Shit.”

"Yeah- that's slightly a problem."   
Swagger and Fitz turned to the bar, the metal helmet clanking loudly with how quickly the shorter man swung his head around. Ohm groaned at the sudden attention drawn to their table, sitting down heavily in the seat across from Fitz.   
"Are they looking?" Ryan hissed* tapping manicured hands on the tabletop in any attempt to alleviate the shakiness he felt.   
No such luck.   
"Yeah, half the bar is- thanks *Swagger.*" Fitz knocked on the back of the man's helmet, and Ohm got a little satisfaction at the shriek that echoed inside the mask. Thankfully with the angle Ohm was sitting at, all they could see was his blonde wig- but John had a full view of them all.   
"Oh fuck me, man."

“Do they recognize you?”  
“I can’t tell, shut up, shut up, act natural.”   
Swagger snorted, helmet clanking again. “We’ve got three of the most popular drag queens at this bar, a dude in a helmet, and Fitz. We can’t really ‘*act natural*’.”   
Ignoring Fitz’s cry of protest, Ohm peeked around the rainbow man.   
Brock was staring straight at John, hazel eyes wide and searching as he took in John in the drag and makeup. Tyler was looking curiously at Brock, and Jon and Squirrel were just looking at the table as.   
Anthony was staring straight at Ohm.   
Resisting the urge to squeak and run away, Ohm stared back.   
Anthony nudged Brock’s arm, muttering something, and Brock’s gaze swung to Ohm, eyes widening even further.   
The queen put a casual finger to his lips, hoping Brock got the message without being too obvious.   
*Please don’t say anything.*

It seemed their years of friendship paid off, because Brock's face fell into something more casual, and he turned his attention fully to Anthony instead-  
-but not before shooting Ohm a cocked brow that read *We'll talk later*.   
Ohm quickly turned back around in his seat with a rampant blush and erratic heartbeat, feeling like he wanted to scream.   
"Well, I can't do this. Moo *knows*- he's like a goddamn mother-"   
"You'll both be *fine*-" Toby's sharp tone was alarming to both panicking roommates.

“Everything’s gonna go fine. Go talk to Vanoss for your song, come back here and we’ll have some drinks for you.” Swagger nods his head at them, moving the helmet to stare at Toby.   
John and Ohm are still frozen, adrenaline coursing through their veins with nowhere to go. It takes a shove from Fitz and Toby to get them out of their seats, stumbling to their heeled feet and linking arms out of fear.   
Ohm can feel eyes on his back as they cross the floor to Evan.

But Evan doesn't seem to notice their unease as they sidle up to the booth, grinning down brightly like a ray of sunshine in the dark club.  
"Ladies," He greets, moving his headphones to rest around his neck. "I assume Toby wants another surprise?"   
John manages to nod.   
"And you guys got your song?"   
Ohm steps up and tells it to Evan just like he did last week, feeling a little bit of tension leave his shoulders at the familiar routine and by the DJ's calming presence.   
That relaxation is immediately crushed when he and John turn around, seeing Brock standing at their table with a smile as he chats up the rest of the guys that remain.   
Anthony, across the bar, looks ready to *faint*- not expecting Brock to take his plea of "be my wingman" so seriously.

Ohm resists John pulling him back to the table, heels dragging across the floor as they stalk back to the table, John giving a simpering smile to Brock.  
"I brought booze." Brock explains, and indeed, there are several glasses scattered across the table.   
"And friends." John keeps his voice low, no emotion showing except for the fake ones on his face.   
"They brought me."

"I don't believe you-"  
"Er," Ohm speaks up, and cheeks red under the foundation and blush already caked on. "Anthony did uh, tell me he was going to be coming."   
John blinks at him.   
"And my husband works here, you know." Brock adds with a cocked brow, gesturing vaguely to where the Irishman is serving more booze. "I'm here at your table, however, because Anthony begged me to help him talk to *you*, Ohm."   
"I think I'm going to pass out." The man in question mumbles.

"So that's why you looked so upset when Anthony was showing us pictures. Bunny. I should've guessed." Brock keeps his smile real, easygoing and happy.  
"Please stop."   
"He's been talking nonstop about you."   
"*Brock*." Ohm pleads, and Brock laughs.   
"Do I tell him Bunny doesn't want to talk? You're gonna break his heart, dude."   
"You're breaking my heart." Ohm pouts, feeling a little tension rise off his shoulders at the friendly bantering. "You guys brought Squirrel in. He's not even 21."

"Don't say 'you guys', it was Jon- and don't worry, Jacky's just been serving him root beer." There's a fondness in Brock's eyes as he rolls them, and they both laugh at the gesture. John seems to have settled down a bit, sitting closely next to Toby as they watch Brock and Ohm interact.  
"So here's the problem, Bunny-" The firefighter starts, holding out a cocktail napkin with some familiar numbers scribbled on it. "This is Anthony's number."   
"Uh huh."   
"You already have it."   
"I know."

"He's expecting a number from a new cell."  
"I'm aware."   
"What do you want to do?"   
"Crawl under a table and die?" Ohm suggests, taking one of the glasses of alcohol and draining it, grimacing at the bitter taste. There's only one real solution that doesn't involve hurting his ~~crush~~ best friend. "Give him back the number and tell him I'll talk to him in person after I walk."   
"I'm not a messenger pigeon." Brock jokes, and winks at John. "I fully expect a story on how and why tomorrow."   
Ohm watches him leave, burying his face in his hands so he doesn't have to see Brock hand Anthony back the napkin.   
"Well, who do you wanna bet figures it out next?" John toasts, and Fitz and Swagger clink their glasses.

"Ten on the kid," Fitz says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Fifteen on the guy he's crushing on."   
"*Toby,*" Ohm whines, looking over at the queen with a mock hurt expression. "You're supposed to be on my side here!"   
But Swagger ruins their moment and conversation, like he always does with everyone, and puts 20 on both the bartender and the guy in the blue hoodie.   
Ohm hates all of his friends with a burning passion.

There's a few minutes of light conversation before Toby goes up before them, gauzy pink satin floating around them. Ohm doesn't recognize the song, but it's a slower song, all electro beats and deep voices.  
"We're up in two walks. Backstage?" John asks, and Ohm nods.   
They wave bye to their table, arm in arm as seems to be their thing, Ohm's long legs cutting through his dress with every step. He flushes and presses closer to John when he notices he's getting excited stares. He's only danced there *once* and people love him, it seems.   
John smiles at Brian, and the Irish security guard gives them a friendly wave before they head back, John sitting Ohm down at a mirror.   
"No panicking on stage, okay?"

"I might be able to handle that." He distracts himself by reapplying his lipstick, the dark mauve making his pale skin look even paler, in a very elegant way. He looks nice- and focuses on that instead while John fixes his own makeup in the vanity adjacent.  
He has the eyeliner he wants, the long lashes too. The heels feel nice and give him a confidence he's never had, pretty blonde curls on top of his head a stark contrast to his dark, messy hair he usually goes with.   
He really can't ever thank John enough for helping him that one fateful night not too long ago.   
It's nice to feel giddy in his own skin.   
John gently shakes his shoulder- it's time, it seemed, and for the hundredth time Ohm once again has lost track of it.

He brings his thumb up to his mouth to bite at his nail, giggling nervously when John swats it away and grabs it instead, leading him out to the stage.  
"Here we go." His roommate whispers, and they walk out.   
Ohm's eyes immediately catch onto Anthony at the bar, brown eyes wide.   
Confidence. It's something he exudes in this skin, friends or no. He walks with a purpose, hand in hand with John before detaching and spinning, his dress fanning out like a Monroe.   
The crowd is already going wild, hoots and cheers coming especially from one table and the bar.

He's thankful for the upbeat song choice, P!nk's *Raise Your Glass* making the room jump and dance along with them, both Ohm and the crowd feeling the bass deep in their chests but god, Ohm felt so nervous and *alive* as he danced on that stage, dress blowing with every twirl and shimmy of his hips.  
He keeps his eyes off of his friends and instead lets the stage lights blind everything else out as he performs his heart out.   
The entire bar ends up raising their glass or bottle of beer when the song was over, and despite the various cheers for "encore!", Kryoz and Bunny make a quick escape backstage- chests heaving from exertion.

"I love this." Ohm wheezes, ignoring the static fuzzing on the edges of his vision. "I love this *so much*."  
John laughs and brings Ohm in for a hug, and Ohm feels arms around him that he knows must belong to Toby. He ducks down, careful on his wig and escapes their grasp.   
"I have someone I'm meeting." He says shakily, but he keeps a confident facade as he looks at the two embracing queens. "See you, lovebirds."   
Ignoring their squawks (he laughs at himself), he breezes through the curtain, his flowy train moving softly behind him.   
He gets several waves and several invites, but he makes a beeline for the bar, where Anthony sees him coming and flushes red. The rest of his friends turn as well, all smirks and side eyes at Panda.   
None of them look shocked, so he thinks he's okay for now.

Ohm keeps his voice light- a fairer pitch than he's used to when he talks. Thankfully his natural tone is more mellow, so Anthony doesn't pick up on it-  
-but it seems *everyone else they've ever met* seems to realize in a second that it's Ohm, but one pointed look from Brock has them all shutting their mouths.   
Anthony and Bunny don't notice.   
"Hi, cutie."

Anthony colors red, stammering between breaths. He send a desperate glance at Brock, but receives no help.  
"What's wrong? Bunny got your tongue?" Ohm doesn't know where the flirty side of him is coming from. He's used to being an Anthony in these cases; stutters and blushes galore, but the confidence from stage follows him.   
Anthony still seems gobsmacked, brown eyes catching the colored lights and turning them darker. Bunny waits.   
"I like your dress."   
It's such an Anthony thing to say when nervous that Ohm lets out a small laugh, sliding into the empty seat next to him.

"Thank you!" Bunny beams at him, all dark lipstick and rosy cheeks, and Anthony feels like he's going to *die* in the best way possible. He *knows* there's a cute guy under all of the makeup and glamor too, and the pandaman has to take a deep breath to keep himself from squealing in delight.  
There's a lull in conversation-- meaning Anthony doesn't know what the *fuck to say*, and unfortunately- much to the embarrassment of the *entire bar*, he asks this gorgeous person-   
"Do you um, like pandas?"

He can hear Jon faceplant into the bar and Tyler’s heavy sigh, and he feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.   
“I-I-I’m sorry, that was a stupid question-“   
“Don’t apologize.” Bunny interrupts him. “Seriously, don’t apologize.” There’s a bright smile separating dark lipstick.   
The phrase triggers something in his mind but he shakes it off, holding out his hand. “I’m Anthony.”   
“Bunny.”

Their hands meet- manicured and soft versus Anthony's rough ones, and the man short circuits, especially when he forgets to actually *shake* hands and just ends up short circuiting instead. It's bunny's giggles that bring him out of his awed stupor, and he gently shakes before Bunny pulls away, laughing brightly.  
It's familiar.   
It's warm.   
It's *beautiful.*   
He suddenly thinks of a million questions that second, and Bunny seems to be happy with the sudden change in tone- *What kind of music do you like? When did you start drag? What do you like to do in your free time?*   
Ohm answers honestly, and laughs a little when Anthony doesn't make the connection at the entirely *ohm* responses he gives.

Their friends are watching with incredulous expressions, Brock glaring them all into silence as they watch Ohm fall in love again with Anthony, and Anthony finally fall in love as well.  
The lights and music are still pulsing gently, and Anthony buys them both a drink, giving thanks to Jack before toasting Bunny, much to the queen's giggles.

The rest of the night is spent with friends who either don't know or pretend they don't know him- but they give Anthony and "Bunny" space- waiting for Anthony's sudden and inevitable realization that he was flirting with his best friend.  
  
It never came, though.

And so they found themselves giggling and flirting until midnight, tipsy and happy until Anthony stands up.   
“I need to go use the bathroom; that last drink went right through me.”   
“Mm. I think I might head home. Past my bedtime and I have breakfast tomorrow.” Ohm teases, hearing a snort behind him. “It was fantastic to meet you, Ji- Anthony.” Alcohol has made his tongue loose, but he still hesitates before leaning in for a hug.   
“Bye, Bunny.” Anthony hesitates as well before leaving. “Can I give you my phone number?”   
Ohm bites at his lip. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other soon. Let’s wait until then.”

"That's fair," A soft laugh accompanied the words, brown eyes filled with hope stared warmly back at him.  
Ohm left with John and Toby feeling far more ecstatic than he had in years, booze and confidence running through his veins like a drug.   
He couldn't wait for tomorrow- knowing Anthony liked him, the *real* him.

He got home and remembered to take off his makeup this time, balling up the makeup wipe and throwing it at John when he tried to get in the bathroom. He had a glass of water, stripped, and got into bed.   
Sleep hit him instantly.   
  
Morning did not. He woke up groggily, a small headache attacking his forehead as he pushed the covers back, stretching out and looking over at his clock.   
He was out of bed in an instant. He had 20 minutes to get ready and to the diner.

He had to skip the shower this time, wanting to put on a *little* bit of makeup on this time- and it seemed all of his pants were in desperate need of cleaning...  
... but he spotted a dress in closet- the grey knit wool one, that was calling him like a prayer- and those cute boots Toby let him borrow too.   
He bit his lip as temptation hit him.

He shakily reached out his hand, fingers grazing the soft material as a tidal wave of doubt hit him.   
But he pulled it off the hanger, slipping into the soft fabric as he worried his lip.   
John was awake, lounging on the couch and watching some tv show when he saw Ohm, eyes bulging and mouth falling open.   
“Uh. You have breakfast today, right?”

"I do." Ohm couldn't help his hands as they smoothed out the fabric of the dress, and after a minute a very shy smile creeped up on pink painted lips. "I think I'm ready."  
"You look beautiful, dude." John pointed the remote at him with a genuine grin, and honestly? It soothed Ohm's nerves a lot. "You wanna borrow some jewelry, brother?"   
"Yes please."   
After getting a silver chain around his neck and a few turquoise rings on his fingers- he was ready, and popped in his headphone for the short walk to the diner, hoping the music would give him the confidence he needed.

He ignored the stares he got from the other side of the sidewalk as he walked down the street, painted nails pulling at his headphone cord. Some upbeat song he didn’t remember putting on his playlist was playing in his ears, switching to *Uptown Funk* and then some indie artist.   
And it seemed as if the morning was to be full of surprises, if the sight of only Brock seated at the table was any indication.

He carefully walked over, avoiding a stray napkin or two that littered the tiled floor, heart beating erratically despite the bright and friendly smile that Brock always had on his face.   
"I think you've got the wrong table." Brock said.   
Ohm's rapid heart rate immediately stopped and so did he, fear making him lose his nerves- but his friend was an *asshole*, and smiled a bit wider as he spoke again.   
"If my husband sees me talking to someone as pretty as you he's gonna kill me."   
Ohm immediately flushed, a halfhearted scowl on his lips as he made the last few steps to walk over- hitting Brock on the arm as hard as he could.   
"You're a dick."   
"Oh, I know." It wasn't Brock- but Jack, which made the 3rd surprise of Ohm's morning. The Irishman sat down next to Moo with a kids coloring page and crayons in hand, and waved at Ohm once he was seated.

“No curls this time?” Moo asked as Ohm slid into the seat opposite of him and his husband. “I like them.”  
Ohm patted his messily styled brown hair. “Me too. But not today.”   
“How much work goes into the look?” Jack asked, coloring a bright yellow sun.   
“About an hour-ish?” Ohm smiled softly as Jack nodded, taking the blue crayon and writing ‘Brock’ inside the sun.

Brock immediately 'awwed' at the gesture, swooping down to snag a kiss that tastes like black coffee, Ohm watching with a soft smile.  
He and Jack played a few games of tic tac toe on the margins of the paper while they waited- thankfully not long- for one of their other friends to arrive; Tyler being the next to stumble in, his eyes wide as he took in the odd state of their usual table this morning.   
Ohm had more doubt creep up on him, but it was quickly squashed out by the sudden loud exclamation of, "You took the window seat Ohm?! Douche move."   
Tyler didn't give a *shit* about what he was wearing.

“I was the original window-seater.” He grinned up at their abnormally tall friend as he slid in next to Jack, squishing the Irishman against his husband with his broad shoulders.   
“Change is necessary.” Tyler declared, ordering a coffee.   
Ohm ordered a hot chocolate, nervously smiling at their usual waitress as she put his cup down.   
“Ohm, do you know the DJ?” Tyler questioned, and Ohm slowly turned his head back to his friend, head cocking.   
“Right. John said you were crushing on him.”

"He did what now? I knew I couldn't trust him with anything." Tyler scowled into his coffee the second it was placed in front of him, hoping his friends didn't notice the rampant blush on his cheeks.  
They all did.   
Ohm fell back into his usual teasing natured self, running a manicured nail against the rim of his mug as he eyed Tyler across the table, mischief im his eyes.   
"Evan? He's cute- any reason you're asking."   
An obviously fake "no" left the man's lips- but there wasn't really time to delve further.   
The bell above the door jingled loud enough to wake the dead.

Ohm froze in place, nail stopping its rotation on his mug as he saw Anthony rubbing sleep from his eyes, yawning and stretching slightly as he blinked blearily at their table, frowning slightly at everyone already being there and their new guest.   
Ohm could pinpoint the exact moment Anthony’s eyes fell on him.

His big brown eyes widened to the size of saucers, jaw hanging open as a hot, dark flush spread across his face like wildfire. Slowly, carefully and quietly- Anthony made it to their usual table- only running into two chairs in his distracted daze on his way.  
He sat down next to Ohm.

There was a minute of awkward silence as Anthony turned his head and took in Ohm and his garb, nails scratching into the grain of the wooden table. Ohm broke the silence first with the airy voice he had used last night.   
“Hi, cutie.”   
The other side of the table let out a synchronized snort, Tyler taking a swig of coffee as he rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.   
“I hate you.” Anthony grumbled, slowly moving his face to press against the table, and Ohm felt his heart drop until he saw the slight grin. “I actually hate you. You are the worst.”   
“What’s wrong? Bunny got your tongue?” He moved to grab Anthony’s hand, relaxing when Panda squeezed it.   
“Stop it.”

"Oh will you look at that," Tyler made a big spectacle of glancing down at his bare wrist, as of checking the time. "I left something in my car." With that, the tallest of them all slid out of the booth, Ohm glaring daggers at him.  
Jack and Brock slid out too, giggling to themselves as the ever increasing anger Ohm directed to their side of the table.   
"I'm gonna go use the restroom," Moo said, jabbing a thumb towards the direction of the bathroom and heading off. Jack stared at both Anthony and Ohm and said,   
"I'm gonna go make out wit' me husband in the bathroom, I'll be back." He also hurried off, leaving the two friends alone for a moment- and suddenly their side of the booth felt too cramped, Jiggly's jean clad thigh pressed against his stocking clad one.   
He couldn't help but blush, but the smile was still wide on his face.   
"You *knew* I liked you- you bastard." It was more of a general statement than a declaration of hate, Anthony's grin giving him away.

“Hey! Imagine having your long time crush slap his phone down with pictures of you and say ‘hey look at this cutie!’” Ohm argued. “I was stressed!”  
“Oh, I bet you were.” Anthony turned Ohm’s hand over, running his thumb over his painted nails. “Wait. I thought you said you had plans with John?”   
Ohm stared at Panda before breaking off into giggles and snorts, other hand lifting to cover his painted lips.

He got to watch once more as realization hit Anthony like a freight train, the younger man groaning out loud as he let his head hit the tabletop, voice suddenly muffled by the wood.  
"It was so OBVIOUS."   
But Ohm just giggled and put a soothing hand on Anthony's back, feeling warm skin against the t-shirt.

Anthony sighed and lifted his head, pretty brown eyes ghosting up Ohm’s dress and to his face.   
“I think it’s pretty obvious I like Bunny. Does Bunny like me back?”   
“Well, I did call you my long-term crush.” Ohm kept his hand on Anthony’s back as he leaned closer to the pandaman. “I would think that’s what Bunny thinks about you.”   
“Don’t talk about yourself in the third person.” Anthony mumbled, lifting his chin.   
“Whatever.”   
The kiss was sweet and fulfilling, pressing lips and foreheads together as Ohm grabbed Anthony’s chin. It was perfect.

  
Ohm finally felt at place.


End file.
